Millennium stuck in remnant
by laughy
Summary: millennium was going to attack London, England. unfortunately,due to a weather anomaly, it damaged their entire fleet that was on their way to attack their enemies, are now stranded in a foreign land that they might have live and adapt on. how will they survive this? how will remnant react to the horrors and atrocities they might cause?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the animes/OVAs whatsoever. RWBY belongs to Monty oum and rooster teeth, hellsing ultimate and anime series belongs to kohta Hirano, madhouse entertainment and funimation. Please support the official release.**

It was a seemingly peaceful afternoon at the tropical rainforest of the amazon in Brazil, the skies are orange as the sun is about to set, the lighting shines on the sun upon the beautiful sight on the amazon rainforest: all appears normal on the thick and lush green environment, all is normally quiet and everything in the environment is seemingly normal and still; nothing drastic is happening in the environment of this very rainforest.

Yet.

Deep down beneath the rainforest of the Amazons in brazil, there is a base hidden underground: in the steel constructed interior of the hidden bases of an organization, that has been around for over half a century since during the time of the second world war. The millennium – along with the Nazi army of the thousand vampires of the letztes battalion.

In one of the steel hallways of the base of millennium, down at the hallway towards the conference room, there is a meeting being held by the supreme leader, the major, for all the members of millennium for the quick updates on planning to attack London, England. In the conference room, most of the members are all sitting down at a huge round table, murmuring, talking of what is going on and what is going to happen.

Most of the members that are present in the round table are present in the conference room: the sharp shooter - First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, the scythe wielding and master illusionist- First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz, First Lieutenant Tubalcain Alhambra – a.k.a. The Dandy Man, Luke and Jan Valentine- a.k.a. The Valentine Brothers.

The room that was filled with their chattering from the conversation of their discussions has been silenced when the main door – the entrance and exit of the room – has been opened, as three men have entered the conference room. The three men that have entered the room: the Major, along with the head scientist, Herr Doctor, and his bodyguard, the captain. The major have grabbed a remaining seat that was left in the table, while the doc and the captain standing by his side, joined the round table.

Silence has fallen upon the room. Every member of the organization has paid their full undivided to the major.

That silence breaks in the room as the Major has spoken. "ladies and gentlemen, thanks to our messenger, warrant officer Schrödinger, the enemy is now very well aware of our presence!" the Major happily announced with a smug grin on his face, through that thick German accent of his.

"and now, with the current information we have now from our informants, operation: bait squad, it is now set into action. So that way, we can distract alucard and have him out of our way exactly where we need him to be, so we can move forward with our little-" The Major continued explaining to the members.

"-surprise." the Major finished the last word , grinning like a hyena.

"right now, in an hour, the soldiers of the letzte battalion are all prepared and being boarded on the airships as we speak, so all of you should be preparing to leave within this hour. So, any quick questions you would all like to ask before we leave?" the Major asked the members

Luke Valentine raised his hand "What about the ghoul soldiers me and Jan are going to command? What are we going to do with them?"

"The doctor has that taken care of, the ghoul army is all stored in a shipment container aboard the Alfred Rosenberg." the Major replied to Luke Valentine

The Major then turned to one of his lieutenants "Tubalcain Alhambra, you will be taking command of the Alfred Rosenberg. you will be taking the Valentine brothers with you to support your aid, while I and the rest will be attacking london then catch up with you when we are finished. Do you understand lieutenant?"

The brazilian dandy man lighted a cigarette in his mouth as he listened to the Major. "Crystal clear, Major."

The major continued on to finish. "Good, now that i and the rest of millenium will be boarding the Deus ex Machina to attack london; you and the valentine brothers will be providing proper reconnaissance on the hellsing manor and wait for further orders from me, because Seras Victoria and Sir Integra Hellsing are incalculable opponents, meaning that they are not to be trifled with, and that we must be careful."

"That is all the news you all need to know for now, right now, you shall all prepare yourselves and be boarding on the air ships within one hour. You are all dismissed." the Major finished telling the last of the news to all the members and dismissing them at the round table.

Everyone in the conference room left soon after that, they all walked to the exit

Leaving, then the lights went out in that room.

* * *

Almost an hour has passed. Inside of the Deus ex Machina, the major, along with the doctor and the captain by his side are down the hallway towards the control room. The sounds of their footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lighted steel hallways.

"Well major, now that we have our enemies undivided attention, thanks to our little introduction, I think everything went well just fine." the doctor said to the major in a casual tone with hints of positivity on the progress being made on their plans.

"You "think" it went well?" the major replied.

"Herr doctor, I was there. And much like our former boss..."

 **(flashback)**

The old colonel on the floor with his back against the wall, tied up in ropes and gagged. Screaming loud as he could at the top of his lungs, but his futile screams were muffled by the gags tied to his mouth. He kept screaming and squealing as the vampiric Nazi officers surrounding him, looking down on him with glowing blood red eyes. They all wolfed down on him, devouring him while he is still alive. Some remnants of the old colonel were flying in air, probably all over the place. He kept screaming as the Nazi officer's feasted upon him.

 **(flash back ended)**

"I killed it!" the major finished replying. "Once I start my dance, I shall finish it to the bitter end."

"Enjoy it to the fullest, major." the doctor said

They continued walking down to the hallway, then as they made it to their destination at the end of the hallway as the doors slide open revealing the interior of the control room: The large, oval command center allows a huge, computerized screen to be present, covering every inch of wall in the room, and can be alternated between a massive strategic map or an external viewport, presumably simulated or on live-feed from external cameras, the huge floor has the symbol of the Reich Sadler of Nazi Germany right in the center of the oval floor.

The room filled with Nazi officers notice the major as he entered the command center, they all hailed a Nazi salute to him.

 **Whirr**. That mechanical whirring sound came from above the command center, a mechanical crane-like arm with a comfy leather chair connected to the end of the arm. The chair connected to the mechanical arm was descending, lowering itself to the ground, someone was sitting on it: a particular Nazi warrant officer who has his hands steepled together and one leg crossed over with the other, warrant officer Schrodinger.

"My, my, you are so slow." the cat boy teased the pudgy Major. "All that time it took you to walk down that little hallway, I traveled all the way to London, I got my head blown off and made my way back. I think you should consider going on a diet, my major."

The major chuckled "I supposed I could do that."

The doctor aggressive grabbed the cat boy by the collar of his uniform, pulling him out of the chair. "Warrant officer Schrodinger, show some respect!" the doctor snarled at the cat boy.

The doctor turned to the Major, thus changing his attitude into an apologetic tone

"major, I am so sorry for his disrespectful disposition."

"It is okay Herr doctor, he has succeeded in his mission. Besides I much enjoy some playful cattiness in my staff." the Major calmly replied back to the doctor before sitting down.

"Now it is time for phase two of our operations."

Meanwhile, outside of the amazon rainforest of the amazon.

 **Kooshk! Vvvrrrrrr!**

The loud mechanical sounds echoed throughout the rainforest as the millennium bases hangar bay doors slide open, preparing the zeppelins to dominate the skies. Back in the command center of the Deus ex Machina at the navigation systems area, the German navy Kriegsmarine are preparing the airship fleet for liftoff.

"Prepare for launch, engaging flaps." one of the German naval officers said as he is calmly systematically pushing on a couple of buttons and flipping a few switches.

The engines of the jet engines have rumbled and roared as they have been activated, then they stopped as they start to function normally. Inside the command center, the Kriegsmarine captain - a German man in a navy-blue naval captain uniform wearing a white captain cap- ordered the Kriegsmarine crew. "Deus ex Machina! Commence launch!"

As the millennium fleet rises above to the horizon from the hangar bay, three zeppelins emerges from the below: the Alfred Rosenberg and the Arthur Seyss - two zeppelins that are grey colored, both of them roughly the size of the Hindenburg zeppelin- and last but not least, the Deus ex Machina - a zeppelin roughly 4 time the size of the other zeppelins, it can easily be distinguishable from the other zeppelins due to its red and black checkerboard pattern on the external hull of the airship.

"This is a message from the commander of the Letzte battalion to all ships! We are heading to the heart of England, to once again dominate the skies of London!" the commander announced through the speakers as the millennium airship fleet rises above to the orange afternoon sky. Back at the command center, the Major is sitting in his chair comfortably, with one leg crossed over the other, while having his hands steepled over his chest.

"Send out the beacon, our signal fire of defiance. Announcing our grand return to this mortal world."

The Major said while smiling like a mad man.

 **Authors note: this RWBY/hellsing fanfiction crossover is my first fanfiction, so please leave any criticism what so ever so i can improve my writing.**

 **Another Authors note: this is also an AU fanfic where all the members of millennium are alive, who are about to have crossover soon in the RWBY universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the animes/OVAs whatsoever. RWBY belongs to Monty oum and rooster teeth, hellsing ultimate and anime series belongs to kohta Hirano, madhouse entertainment and funimation. Please support the official release.**

Aboard on one of the airships, the Alfred Rosenberg, at the command center of the airship, Jan valentine was standing next to the front window looking outside, watching the view of the zeppelin fleet flying into the orange afternoon skies as they leave Brazil. Jan was amazed and struck with awe as he looked down at the view of the amazon rain forest from up high as if he was looking through the views of a bird flying in the sky. _'The view is sick and sweet...kinda beautiful though'_ , Jan thought to himself.

"Hey Luke, the view is kind of awesome from up here. Don't you think?" Jan ask his brother while still looking at the window

"Yes Jan, the sight is incredible from this height. The sunset is very beautiful sight to look at from this view too." Luke replied to Jan while commenting about the sight of the afternoon sky, having both hands in his pocket.

Jan turned around to his older brother. "Yeah. you could say the view is pretty and all, like all whimsical and shit like Disney movie with all the scenery and everything." Jan said to Luke as he gestured his hand to the front window.

Clink. Clink. Clink. Footsteps echoed throughout the bridge. Tubalcain Alhambra was just walking by towards the command center, passing by the valentine brother. He inspected the bridge, taking a few glances around control center. the Kriegsmarine are making progress at the navigations system as they are smoothly making their way to England. Alhambra turned to the German naval captain.

"Captain, status report on the flight to our destination."

"Everything is all well and functional, lieutenant." the captain replied

"And what of the time of our arrival?" Tubalcain asked.

"Our estimate is that we should all be arriving there for about two days" the captain answered

"Excellent, you may resume to your work." the dandy man pulled out a pack of cigarettes from one of the pockets of his brown suit jacket. Putting a cigarette in his mouth then grabbing out his lighter, then lighting his cigarette.

'Excellent, now with the faction group that we send to hijack the HMS eagle to serve as a distraction and bait to lure Alucard out the way, and that operation: sea lion being well executed, I think I can go to my quarter to kick back and reeela- '. Alhambra's train of thought was interrupted as the youngest of the valentine brothers asking him a question.

"hey Alhambra, mind if I asked you something?" Jan asked Alhambra.

Tubalcain Alhambra let out a silent annoyed sigh, then turned his attention to Jan Valentine. "what is it now, Jan?" he asked Jan.

"since we're all going to be staying in this ship for about two days, and that there is nothing much to do around here. Do you got something that we can do here on this ship, or anything fun here that can prevent me from dying of boredom here?" Jan asked the Dandy man. It was obvious for Alhambra to know that Jan is going to be bored throughout this long trip. But who can blame him.

"why don't you go read a book or something?" he asked Jan.

"Pfft, hell no. you got anything else fun I can do? Like any games or something?" Jan kept asking.

The Dandy man was getting annoyed, he inhaled his cigarette and exhaled as the stream of smoke exited through his nostrils. "look, if you want to do something worthwhile to keep yourself from getting bored, why don't you make yourself useful on this ship? Like doing work or something?" Alhambra asked Jan. 'Jesus, can't I get some rest or something.' Tubalcain thought to himself.

"but we aint got shit to do! Everything's all fine and taken care of! I mean, you gotta have something that can keep me entertained or busy for the next two days!" Jan replied back

It took a while for Alhambra to think of something. He let out a mental sigh 'I am getting real tired of this shit…' Tubalcain thought of something: he dig into one of his jacket pockets trying to look for something, he grabs a small case that holds a deck of poker cards.

Tubalcain Alhambra looks back to Jan and asked curiously. "do you know how to play any poker games, whatsoever? Perhaps you can play a game with your brother for the rest of the day. Right?"

Jan shrugged, having both of his hands pockets. "heh, I guess it's better than doing nothing on this ship." Jan turned to his older brother. "hey big brother, you want to play poker for a while?" Jan asked facing towards his big brother Luke.

Luke turned his attention away from the window facing towards Jan. "of course, I guess… if it'll keep you entertained." Luke thought to himself. 'if it keeps your mouth shut from complaining, that will be good for me.'

Jan turned back to Alhambra, with a smirk on his smug face. "alright, well take em."

Tubalcain handed the deck of cards to Jan, he then grabs the card and was about to walk away, but something stopped him for a moment. Jan looked down on the cards that he is holding while feeling a bit nervous. Jan turned to the dandy man.

"hey Alhambra. These aren't the cards you use for fighting, right?" Jan remembered how deadly the cards are when Alhambra uses them as weapon. Knowing that these cards are no laughing matter.

"No, no, these cards are safe to play with. I always keep pair of decks with me, one deck for safe playing games, and the other deck for fighting." Tubalcain explained to Jan, assuring him the cards are safe to use. "so, don't worry, they won't explode or be able to cut yourself."

Jan's nervousness fades away, then walked his way out of the command center. "Hey Luke, are you coming or what?"

"yeah, I'm coming with you in bit. I'll catch up in a sec." Luke answered calmly.

Jan left the command center, then was along with Luke valentine. ' _Now that these two are gone, I can now kick back and reeelax.'_ Tubalcain thought to himself. The dandy man waited for a few minutes as he enjoyed the view from the windows of the command center, then exited the command bridge as left off to his quarters. " _I'm going to catch some shut eye, maybe I shall get some sleep."_

* * *

All is peacefully quiet in the steel bowels of the Alfred Rosenberg, the hallways full of doors is all normally silent. **_CRASH!_** The sound of glass breaking echoed through the interiors of the airship. ** _BAM!_** Banging noises being made are echoing throughout the halls. "WOO-WOOOOO!" the sound of someone yelling echoed along too.

The source of all those noises are coming from one of the rooms, one room to be exact: the quarters of one of the valentine brothers, Jan Valentine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the animes/OVAs whatsoever. RWBY belongs to Monty oum and rooster teeth, hellsing ultimate and anime series belongs to kohta Hirano, madhouse entertainment and funimation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

(Tubalcain Alhambra p.o.v.)

 **BANG!**

I woke up. my eyes open fast and rapid as loud banging and glass breaking noises started happening from somewhere outside my room. My head is starting to have a headache from waking up abruptly from my sleep.

 **BANG! CRASH! CLASH!**

 _'_

 _Okay, that is it! What the hell is going on? And where the fuck is that noise coming from?!_ ' I thought to myself while irritated, now I have get out of my bed. I exited my quarters and walked to the hallway trying to find the source of where that noise is coming from. Something caught my attention.

I noticed a bright beam of light that is coming from a room with the door slightly cracked open.

"Woo-Wooooo!" someone shouted from that room. _'Hijo de puta…'_ I thought

I walked down the hallway towards the room where the light was shining from. ' _I am really pissed off on whatever the hell the hell is going on in that room right now. Bastards having to wake me up from my beauty sleep.'_

I have got to the room and having to slam the door open, leaving me baffled just to find what was going on that room: the valentine brothers and two other Nazi soldiers playing poker. The entire room was a mess, there were a bunch of beer and soda bottles littered all over the floor. the room was filled with smoke from all the cigarettes they smoked, which is obvious, as there is a pile of ashes and cigarette butts in the ash tray on the table they are playing poker on. I notice there was a small pile of antique jewelry and cash money at the center of the table, it appears that they have been gambling.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at these idiots.

They all had their attentions face toward me, some of the all shocked and surprised as if they got caught off guard. They all immediately ceased their activities on their game. "Ja!", "Hallo!", "ay, what's up?" they all stammered in response to me in surprise.

"Hey, what's up dandy man. Guess who is winning this gambling game tonight?" Jan told me with a smug smirk on his face with a tone of confidence.

I only gave Jan a cold dead look towards that asshole. My eyes slanted into a triangular glance filled with anger, not wanting to be in the mood of having to put up with his shit right now.

"It's this guy, bitches!" Jan yelled in excitement, using both of his hands pointing his thumbs towards to himself. Someone slammed the table. "Bullscheiße! You obviously cheated in this game!" one the Nazi soldiers angrily yelled and pointed his finger at Jan.

 ** _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz SHINK!_**

Jan just noticed something that passed by him and made a noise that sound like something just stabbed the steel wall behind him. He turned around to see what had happened: there was poker card sticking to the wall as if a knife that had been thrown by a knife thrower just hit target.

Jan went wide eyed and shocked, then looked at Alhambra, who looks really pissed off. "Dude, what the fuck?!" he yelled at Alhambra. "You could've killed me back there!"

I didn't take my glance off these idiots. "I was relaxing and sleeping peacefully, I gave you something to keep yourself entertained, I woke up abruptly hearing loud noises you guy are causing, only to find you guys GAMBLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" I yelled at the last part on what I said to them.

"Hey, what is going on here?!" a German accented voice yelled from behind me, I noticed it caught the attention of everybody in the room, I turned around to find out who it was: The captain of the Alfred Rosenberg - a mid-30s looking guy with angular face wearing circular glasses, who wears a navy-blue colored Kriegsmarine uniform and a white captain hat.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" the captain said loudly, he took a quick look at the room. "What is with all this mess?! an-and are you all gambling?!" the captain said very angry. "There will be no gambling on this ship! Understand?!"

"Heil, gotcha!" the Nazi soldiers replied as they grabbed their valuables. "Hey, what the hell?! I was winning!" Jan yelled out. The captain turned to Jan. "You and I are going to have a long talk," he said sternly to Jan then turn to me. "Lieutenant Alhambra, you are dismissed."

I went into their room for a moment, just to grab my poker card that was sticking to the wall. I left the room walking back to my quarters, ignoring what the captain is going do with to them. I made it back to my bed. _'finally, I can get some sleep,'_ I thought to myself. ' _hopefully this evening couldn't get any worse.'_

I went back to sleep.

* * *

Many hours have passed, it was night time as the millennium fleet is crossing the Atlantic Ocean on their way to London. The travel has been very smooth and progressive lately.

 ** _Rumble. Rumble._**

Rumbling thunder sounds are being made in the dark clouds in the night skies.

 ** _KIRK-BOOOM!_**

A loud exploding sound was created as a lightning bolt struck one of the ships of the millennium air fleet. The wind speed became drastically violent and fast, causing turbulence to the airship fleet. This is not going to end well for them.

Aboard the Deus ex Machina, the insides of the ship were shaking like an earthquake caused by the turbulence. The entirety of the ship is rocking back and forth.

"what the hell is going on?! Someone right now give me a status report!?" the Major yelled out while holding on to his seat.

"there is a stormy weather happening right now, major! We must pull back or this ship will be torn to shreds!" the naval captain yelled out in response trying to maintain his stability in the current difficult situation that is happening.

"then turn this ship around for fuck sakes!" first lieutenant Zorin Blitz yelled out to the captain as she is holding on to her scythe, anchoring herself on the floor with the blade of her scythe rammed to the floor.

 ** _Kaboom!_**

The sound of that explosion must've came from outside of the airship.

The huge television-screen walls started beeping and flashing red and yellow, then showed a separate screen view of the schematics of the airship with the engines and the rear flaps highlighted, and another separate screen showing the external port view of the damages on the flaps and structures of the airship from the camera.

"We can't! the ship is heavily damaged, we are going to crash!" one of the panicked German naval officers at the navigation systems yelled out, quickly explaining the bad news of the current situation that they are in at this moment.

The structure of the airship became more unstable and lost control of flying, the insides of the airship shake more violently in a while, and the lights went out in the ship.

* * *

Everything on the Alfred Rosenberg hasn't been going so well either. The crew was trying to stabilize the airship and maintain control, but their efforts were futile. Everyone at the command enter are running around trying to scramble up their efforts to turn their airship away from the storm as soon as possible.

"This is the captain of the Alfred Rosenberg to all ships! We all need to turn back as soon as possible! I repeat! We all need to turn back away from this storm as possible as soon as possible!" the captain yelled at the communications system.

"something is not right!" "Nobody is responding!" "What are these guys doing?!" all the officers at the piloting systems said as they looked at the window viewing the other airships, while they are working their hardest to reach contact as soon as possible.

Alhambra entered the control room running, then stopped to look at the chaos of what is happening outside the window of the command center. He backed away in shock of what is happening right now.

"Captain! What is going on?!" Alhambra asked loudly.

"A big storm is happening, and were trying to steer this ship around!" the captain yelled out in response.

The valentine brothers came in running into the control center, catching up with the current situation they were all surprised by. Jan was the first to spoke out. "What the fuck is happe-" **_CRASH!_** The shaking on the ship knocked Jan out of balance. "Woah!" Jan landed on his butt to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Luke yelled out as He is holding on to something to maintain his stance to the floor on the shaking ship.

"Were trying to get the hell out of this storm!" Alhambra yelled back at Luke. Tubalcain turned to the captain. "Captain, turn this ship around!"

 ** _Creeeeaaak._** ** _CLANG!_**

"We can't, the ships outer structure is becoming increasingly unstable! We are going to have to crash land somewhere!" the captain said to Alhambra in panic.

Everyone in the command center all instantly stopped, they all looked at the window as they are getting closer to the storm. they all witnessed the two airships, the Arthur Seyss and the Deus ex Machina, all got swallowed up in the dark clouds of the raging storm. They all braced for the inevitable.

"Everybody aboard this ship brace for impact!" the captain yelled at the communication systems to announce all the people aboard on the airship and to everybody as they got closer to the storm.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" everybody in the command center all screamed nearly simultaneously as they enter the storm into oblivion. The entire airship fleet have been engulfed in the dark stormy clouds.

Millennium has vanished from the face of the earth.

* * *

 **Authors note: to all readers, please leave any criticism in the reviews what so ever so i can improve my writing. constructive opinions/criticism that points out any specific grammar or errors and shows what i should improve on and why, that would be helpful. thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Captain Hans Gunsche P.O.V)

If it were not for the headache that Hans is suffering right now had to suffer from the crash landing, he would've easily remove all this debris and rubble that he was buried beneath under like it was nothing. Unfortunately, he is unable to do anything at of this moment right now. 'oh god this hurts,' he thought. 'this is indeed a deep pain...'

After god knows how long the captain has been lying buried beneath the rubble, the headache had finally subsided, the captain finally risen from the pile he was buried beneath under. 'now, time to find the others and check on how they are doing.' The captain thought to himself as he is dusting off the dirt from his great coat with his hands, he scanned the area around the interior to see if anyone was alive.

The captain left off to the armory room. He went into the armory room, it was devastated, the walls were torn, half of the ceilings have been collapsed and have holes.

He found that several of the multitude of panther tanks have scattered around the place and are damaged, the U-boat they had gotten loose from holding was misplaced and had a huge dent on it on the sides, and one of the me-626 got loose in the armory. Luckily, all the crewmen and other soldiers has survived despite how catastrophic the damages from the ship might have been, quite several them got wounded but I'm sure they'll heal; I checked the rest of the storage room to find that most of the crates filled with the loot, treasures and gold we plundered and stole from the second world war, got broken and got the treasures spilled all over the floors in the armory.

'This is going to take a lot of cleaning and repairing to do…' I mentally said to myself

"Captain?" someone called out my name, I turned around to find out it was Schrodinger. "hey captain, I think we should find the rest of the members of millennium and probably check on the rest of the letztes battalion, ja?" Schrodinger worryingly suggested to the captain. I nodded back in agreement as a response to his suggestion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a high pitched screamed caught both of our attention. It sounded like it came from the Doctor's laboratory. We went to the Doctor's lab, we were not surprised that the Doctor's laboratory is in the state that the ship was in: the walls are all torn up, the dimly lighted lights are hanging from the ceiling, cabinets have fallen over, torn papers and notes of the Doctor's research are all over the place, the ground are cluttered with scraps and garbage. The only thing that caught our attention is the green goo that is all over the wall, and the broken glass jars that is on the floor that contained specimens the doctor have preserved and studied.

Well that, and one sad Doctor in the middle of all the mess; who is lying on the floor in fetal position and stammering in madness, untouched by the mess. In fact, he wasn't that hurt at all, all that he got from this ordeal was a ruffled-up lab coat and a dent on his six lensed spectacles that still manage to obscure his eyes but couldn't conceal the tears streaming from his face.

While the Captain grabbed the bridge of his nose, Schrodinger slowly walked to the Doctor, cautiously placing his hands out. "D-Doctor, are you okay?" Schrodinger asked the doctor slowly and carefully, as he fears that he might break the glass.

"My research! My notes! All of my research of scientific knowledge is in ruins! Ruins! AAAHHH!"

Schrodinger leapt back in surprise at the Doctor's outburst, landing on his butt. The Doctor kept on stammering in a hushed tone.

'all right, that's it. I have enough of this.' The Captain thought to himself. The Captain had enough funny business for one day already. He walked up to the Doctor through the mess on the floor and picked him up by grabbing the collar of his coat, and proceeded to slap him in the face multiple times. He knows he had been slapping him in the face a few to many times, but he needed the stress relief.

"ow, ow, ow, ok, stop it, ow, I've stopped, ok!" the Doctor complained. The Captain halted his assault the poor Doctors face and let go of him.

The Doctor regained his posture, and realized who was in the now destroyed laboratory with him. "oh, Herr Captain and Schrodinger, you are all right. Um… please don't please don't tell anyone of what happened back there." The Doctor pleaded while feeling embarrassed as he is rubbing the back of his head.

"hmm… I don't know, but what's in it for me?" Schrodinger smugly replied back while smirking amusingly. "ow!" the Captain slapped the cat boy at the back of the head, reminding him to show some respect towards the Doctor.

The Doctor bridge his nose and thought for a while. "Alright… okay. First, we have to get everyone on this ship organized and prepared. To do that, we have to find the Major first." The Doctor instructed the pair.

"yes, but one problem, this is a huge ship. How are we going to-" before Schrodinger could finish his question, He was cut off by the intercom speakers, which surprised everyone at how it is still being functional. "Attention, attention. To all members of the werewolves please report to the conference room. All other personnel please report to the flight deck for a mission update when I am finished. Thank you."

The trio all stared at each other, then turned their attention to the hallway that has a sign that says, "conference room." Then they all walked out of the lab room making their way to the conference room. How much weirder could this day get.

* * *

As they left the lab making their way to the conference room, they heard footsteps along the way as they walked their way there; they saw first lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, along with the few werewolf squadron soldiers making their way. As they have made it to the conference room, they joined with first lieutenant Zorin blitz and the rest of the werewolf squadron. Then they finally see the major, still having that smile on his face.

"My assistants. I know that how bad this situation is right now, but we shouldn't despair. Things could've gotten worse, we could've had been crashing into the ocean, crashing right into the jaws of the Hellsing manor, or worse by that extant, Alucard himself. You know as they say, count your blessings" Everyone in the room was a bit surprised by how cheerful the Major is in this situation, worrying about the Majors sanity. Or probably what left of it.

The Doctor was the first to speak out, asking the Major what everyone was thinking. "But Major, aren't you a bit upset at this moment right now, or feeling a bit, you know, agitated right now?"

"yes, but it seems that fate has given us a grand opportunity in this world." The Major explained as he grabbed a remote and clicked the button, the television screen appeared on the wall behind him. There was nothing but a black screen and only white highlighted words on the screen: **_NO SIGNAL_**. "what are we supposed to be looking at, Herr Major?" Rip van Winkle asked curiously asked.

"That, my dear, is our map." The Major Answering Rips question. Every member of millennium, sans the Major, in the room was dumbstruck and went silent by this news. "But there is nothing. How is this possible?" Zorin voiced her concerns in a slightly higher than normal voice. "simple, our systems can have access to many satellites as possible, but there are none available. Second, we have many informants at the round table, the Hellsing and Iscariot organization, but yet none of our communications systems have any way of communicating with them ,or having any of them communication with us for that matter."

the major took a breath before he continued explaining. "About an hour ago, our scout group has found some very interesting things about this place. Here is the photo they have taken as they scout the areas of our crashed ship." As the Major explained, one of the soldiers have brought out some photos to the table. One of the photos have a strange creature in the forest, it was a wolf-like creature with jet black fur and bone like spines on its back, and skull for a face. Some of the photos show that they are able to be bipedal.

Schrodinger was intrigued by this as he looked at the photos. "are they werewolves, Major?" the cat boy curiously asked the Major. "No. at first I thought they were, but they appear to be not werewolves due to the other photo that our scouts have also taken." The major replied as one of the soldiers revealed a second set of photos, show that there are other animals that have the similar traits just like the wolf-like creature: the black color and the mask like skull for faces. The animals in the photos show a boar, a bear, giant snakes. Hell, there is even a giant bird that is about the size of plane.

Everybody was a bit baffled and confused by this, Rip Van Winkle asked the major. "um… major, how have nobody discovered any of these creatures in this world? How come we've never seen or heard of these animals before?"

"I have wondered the same thing, but that is not all, our soldiers have found something that would be very interesting." The soldiers handed the Major a cigar box, the Major grabbed the cigar box and opened it. He gestured everybody to gather around, showing them one of the soldiers most intriguing discoveries they have scouted: a bunch of red crystal.

Everyone had their attention on the crystals for a quick moment, then had a questionable look on their face wondering about the crystal. Zorin spoke out. "a crystal? Seriously?" Schrodinger looked over at the box. "yeah, what does it do exactly?" Schrodinger thought out loud. The major said nothing as he grabbed one of the red crystals and chucked it at the door that is at the opposite side of the room, the last thing everyone expected was for the crystal to explode in to flames where the crystal was thrown at. The doctor was having a field day with these discoveries. He grabbed one of the red crystals and readjusted the lens on his glasses, taking closer look at these crystals. "this is excellent major! I must know where you find them, so I can study these things and experiment with it."

"Now, now Herr Doctor, first we must find out what our location is." The major assured the doctor before speaking to everybody in the conference room. "Ladies and gentlemen, with all the evidence that we have, I can sum it up into one conclusion." the major paused for dramatic effect, getting everyone's undivided attention. "I believe that we are in, another world."

* * *

Authors note: to all hellsing fans wondering why the valentine brothers and Tubalcain Alhambra are alive in this fanfic, this is also an "AU" fanfic – a.k.a. Alternate Universe – where all members of millennium are alive. One more thing, the idea of this fanfic of the Hellsing characters, the millennium organization having a crossover in the RWBY world, I give credit to a fanfic author and writer of "remnants of a dark past" who goes by the user name of "Pure Zealot." The first few pages of this fanfic will be kind of similar but a bit different. Also, please leave a review of what you think of this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes/OVAs whatsoever. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Hellsing ultimate and anime series belongs to kohta Hirano, madhouse entertainment and funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

The major was standing, his arms locked in a pose, waiting for a gasp or a reaction. To his dissatisfaction, everybody all looked to the major all skeptical about the whole "another world" idea. Sure, they maybe part of an army of a thousand vampires, that the captain was a werewolf and the fact that they have a quantum cat boy who can be everywhere and nowhere with just a thought, but the idea of traveling into another world is just ludicrous to them. Or so they thought.

After a long minute of silence, Zorin was the first to break the silence. "another world? Really major?" first lieutenant Zorin asked major. "yes, I have to agree major. I am not sure about the whole being in another world. we don't even know or have enough evidence to be sure if we are in another world." The doctor voiced in his skepticism as well.

The major simply sighed and bridged his nose, and whispered beneath his breath. Even though we can still hear him. "Were having a holocaust against fun now? I guess I didn't get the memo." The major raised his voice, he continued. "it is only a theory my comrades, but it is a thing to consider. Regardless, the evidence that we have must be addressed, as they are keys to our current situation."

The major lost his grin as he continued. "As it stands right now, we are in an unknown location with no ways of having access to satellites or any ways of communicating with our remaining forces; our zeppelins are in needs of repairs, which will be impossible without any nearby advanced civilization; finally, we are likely surrounded by unknown and possibly hostile creatures. Thanks to the crash that we luckily survived, god knows how long that might have been, we are no longer able to have any updates on our enemies, hellsing and Iscariot. On the bright side, we have found a substance that can be a possible energy source and probably weapons."

The major pushed up his glasses then continue to give further instruction. "so, lets set action to our plans, our first priorities are to get this ship up and running. Though, flying this ship is out of the question, but getting other systems to function is not out of possibility. Schrodinger, you are in charge of overseeing all onboard systems on this ship. First, we have to get the rest of the power activated, and get the rest of communications functional as soon as possible." Schrodinger hastily stood up and shouted. "yes major! I will be on my way!" Schrodinger was about to walk away to the door and carry out his orders hastily. "Schrodinger." The cat boy turned to the Major's request. "Wait until I have finish giving further order here, and to the rest of our soldiers." Schrodingers face turned red as he blushed and scratches the back of his head, embarrassed for making a fool of himself. "heh heh, apologies Major." The cat boy forcefully chuckled. The doctor just shook his head, Zorin blitz just rolled her eyes, the captain just stared. The major continued. "everyone else will be dedicated to studying our current situation. Herr doctor, you will be given a team of 15 soldiers to aid you as you are studying the new substance. We have found the new substance in the caverns that were nearby. Once we get our communications systems running, send out some scouts to recover more; once we get our navigational systems running, we will send in more troops to map out the caves for possible future large-scale mining operations. Assuming, we could find some use of these substances."

This news got the doctor eager and excited. "I am busted with excitement, major. Thank you for this grand opportunity."

"however," the major added at the end. "you will be given another fifteen soldiers for another main concern: the documentation and analysis of these unknown creatures. Once our communication systems are up, I will send scouts out, some will be obligated to help observe and analyze. you will be documenting what they analyze and report, and you will be experimenting on live ones as test subjects and analyze the dead ones" the doctor nodded.

The Major looked to the other three: Zorin, Rip, and the captain. "finally, you three." The major addressed them. "Rip, Zorin, Herr captain, at the moment you will help organize the soldier and carry out their orders of overseeing security. However, when I send in scouts, you will be assisting them." The major looked to Rip van winkle. "Rip van Winkle, you will lead the doctors scouting team. You will track down these creatures and locate their nesting areas. Do not engage them unless it is necessary, or the doctors order you to. So please, bring back the creatures as intact as possible." No one could stress out giving the last order more than the major have. The huntress grinned as she can't wait to hunt to live up to her name. "Zorin and captain, each of you will be given a team of five soldiers. Once we get our navigation systems and equipment activated, both of you will be scouting the area outside of the base. Our computers should be able the measure up hundreds of square kilometers. Zorin, you get the south and east; captain, you get the north and west. If you run into any locals, use diplomacy. We need all the help we can get. You should never reveal your names, the location of the ship, or your true nature and abilities until you know to trust them. Tell your troops to hide their swastika, people might still be sensitive about it" the millennium members Zorin and the captain nodded in response.

The doctor asked "Excuse me major, but what of my lab? It is destroyed and in ruins."

"you can use another room until someone has finish up repairing your lab." the major replied back, answering the doctors question. "thank you, major. you are too kind.

"Now go and do millennium proud!" the major cheerfully saluted to his comrades. "sieg hiel!"

"Sieg hiel! Sieg hiel! Sieg hiel!" all of the members saluted, and chanted their hails – except the captain couldn't hail since he's a mute. "Woo-Woooooh!" a particular Nazi soldier howled cheerfully.

"Hans, Hans, keep it down a notch." The major told Hans. "wooooooh…" Hans gave a slow volume lowering version of his cheering howl.

* * *

About an hour or two later, the millennium and the letztse battalion has got the power running and the navigation system equipment has been activated. Rip van winkle and her squad was the first to go out.

It was very bright in the middle of the day, rip was walking holding her parasol as she walked into the woods, humming a musical tone cheerfully as she is strolling around. Along with the other five soldiers.

The huntress was looking up to the bright blue sky cleared of clouds as she looked from beneath her parasol. "Such a beautiful day today at this time and moment. Don't you think?" rip said to herself. All of a sudden, she heard a growling at her from somewhere that sounded like it come from the woods towards her direction. There was rustling in the bushes. A pack of big black bear-like creature with bone like spikes protruding from the back and a mask-like skull on its face, approached from the bushes. Aside from that, the one in the center is much bigger and looked deadlier than the two by its side. ' _It could be an alpha of some sort.' Rip thought to herself 'how exciting!'_

The group of soldiers backed away quick, they prepared and aimed their mp-40s quick in retaliation. they fired a hail of bullets at them. It did nothing. None of them even budged, All it did was pissed them off as the creatures growled and prepares to kill them. Before they could fire again, rip van winkle ordered them to not fire upon the creatures. "hold your fire, men. Let me handle this."

Rip van Winkle had had grown a grin on her face, a smile from ear to ear. She readied her rifle, aiming at the creature. "tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor. My bullet punishes all without distinction." She pulled the trigger. **_BOOM!_** The bullet flied towards them and zig-zagged all over the air, the creatures were confused looking for where the bullet was going for a second until it was too late, as the magic bullet killed them quick and efficiently. The two creatures on the side got their torsos penetrated by the shot while the alpha got its skull blasted into fragments and pieces. They all made a thud sound as their bodies collapsed to the ground.

Rip turned to her soldiers. "men!" she yelled getting the soldiers attention. "Gather the bodies and report our findings to the doctor! I think he is going to be really happy studying this." Rip said cheerfully

The soldiers were gathering around the bodies of the unknown creatures that they found, but something was happening to them. Even rip was surprised by this. What they saw was that the bodies of the creatures were emitting a black smoke. They all stood and observed as the bodies start to shrink slowly as the emitting of the smoke from the bodies got thicker. It took them a while to realize what was happening to the bodies: they're evaporating. As they saw the remains of the bodies evaporate away into nothingness. Rip mentally asked herself. ' _how am I going to report this to the doctor?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Deus ex Machina. The doctor, along with the assistance of a few soldiers and staff that had finished gathering and organized some of the undamaged notes, materials and research in the new room he was given by the major, that he is going to use until the staff has repaired his lab.

After that was done, the doctor ordered the soldiers they are finish and can go to finish their other duties; the doctor finally got some relief in a while since his lab was destroyed. He put his hands on his own hips and looked around at the new room. "whew! Finally, a clean room to continue my studies and research now." The doctor turned his attention to his hand bag and walked towards it. He opened it and grabbed the journal book of the research he worked on. _'now, time to resume what I was working on…'_ the doctor thought to himself as he is flipping through the pages of his research book.

"Herr doctor." The doctor turned his head to find an SS officer at the door. "oh, hallo officer. What is it that you came here for?" The doctor asks the officer as he is resuming to his work. "we have reports on the creatures from lieutenant rip van winkle. She had reported that she had engaged them in combat." The officer replied. This news caught the doctor's attention. He turned his head to the officer with a smile on his face. "oh good! So, tell me, what is it that rip has reported on the animals?" the doctor asked excitedly.

The officer cleared his throat before reporting the news to the doctor. "rip van winkle reported something unusual about the creatures, after rip van winkle has killed them." The doctor had a curious look on his face. "oh, so what happened to them?" the officer put both of his hands behind his back. "she reported that the creatures disintegrate shortly after death." There was moment of silence between the two, the doctor just stared blankly at the officer still holding that smile.

"what?" the doctor asked the officer as if he had misheard something. "rip van winkle has reported is that these unknown creatures can evaporate after their death. That is all I can say." the officer firmly repeated the news. "is there anything else you want to know?" the SS officer asked the doctor. despite the spectacles are hiding the doctor's eyes, the officer can tell his eye was twitching. "no, no, everything is fine." The doctor assured him. He took a deep breath and sighed. "you can leave now. I'll be busy working." The SS officer left off walking down the hall. _'the doctor seems to be fine. Now time to give the captain and Zorins their orders from the Major.'_ The officer thought as he is walking down the hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" that scream startled the officer. He turned around and noticed that it was coming from the doctor's lab, but the doctor still kept screaming. The officer just turned around and head off walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Captain and Zorin Blitz, and their squads are waiting by the open main door at the back of the airship. While they are waiting for their orders to scout the area, Zorin is simply leaning on the back of the wall smoking a cigarette, the captain is just looking over at the woods, while some of the soldiers- that they were given as scout group- are just talking about what are they going to do, while others are just looking over the entrance at the woods. They were all annoyed having to hear the doctor screamed for about five minutes.

Then there were the sound of footsteps echoing from the halls leading to the main entrance and exit doors. Everybody turned their attention to the source of where the noise was coming from. A Nazi officer came down, walking down the metal stair steps. "attention everybody!" the officer announced getting everyone's attention. "I have received orders from the major himself." The officer said to everybody. "the major's orders are that you can now scout the area. He also told me to remind you to use diplomacy if any locals are found." Zorin took a puff of her cigarette. "crystal as clear, officer." The captain simply grunted and nod in affirmation. "Jawohl" "Ja" "Gotcha" the rest of the soldiers responded. The captain and Zorin Blitz, along with the groups of soldiers all left off to scout the forest.

* * *

An hour later, the captain found himself stuck in a situation. After losing track of his soldiers about 20 minutes ago, he found himself in the creatures nesting ground of some sort. Right in the middle of it. Surrounded by a horde of them. 'I think I am starting to believe in the concept of karma.' he thought to himself. _'I maybe thought, just maybe, being a second in command of a synthetic army of vampires and being part of a remnant of fascist political party leaded by an infamous dictatorship, may not yield good karma.'_ The captain readied himself in position before fighting off in combat against the creatures, then one of the creatures charged towards him.

* * *

 **authors note:** Hello! if any of you guys are wondering who the nazi officer is, he is the one who was in hellsing ultimate ova 10 - the on with the slick hair and circular glasses, in that one scene where he asked for orders from the major before executing the german navy captain for his "defeatist" attitude. also, the next chapter will have RWBY characters introduced in the story, im not going to spoil it because i want to keep it a bit of a surprise, so dont worry. there will references of the hellsing ultimate abridged, like Hans - one of the soldiers - for example from the beginning of episode 5. I'll post another story next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, the captain was glad to travel across about 100 kilometers, thanks to their super speed. Unfortunately, he found himself stuck in a situation. After losing track of his soldiers about 20 minutes ago after encountering a horde of the hostile creature's a while ago. _either some of them got killed or probably escaped, I don't care which._

Then he found himself in the creatures nesting ground of some sort. Right in the middle of it. Surrounded by a horde of them. _I think I am starting to believe in the concept of karma._ he thought to himself. _I maybe thought, just maybe, being a second in command of a synthetic army of vampires and being part of a remnant of fascist political party leaded by an infamous dictatorship, may not yield good karma._ The captain readied himself in position before fighting off the creatures. _okay, let's see… I am fighting against wolves, bears, and… is that another head on the other end of that snake?_ His thought was interrupted as one of the creatures charged towards him.

As one of the black wolf like creatures charged the captain, he whipped out both of his long-barreled Mausers and shot a few rounds at it. **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!** It didn't budge or even hurt it in the slightest. Hans put his Mausers back in his holsters quickly, then jumped high above it then swiftly kicked its head, thus shattering to pieces. He landed gracefully to the ground on his feet like nothing happened. The black bear-like creature that is far bigger than the wolf, charged towards him and tries to swing its claws at him and kill him; but the captain simply leaped backwards, dodging the attack with his supernatural speed. The captain made a landing safely away from the bear-like creature's claws.

Then, he heard a slithering noise and the sound of hissing coming from behind, he turned around and saw two of the snake's heads towards him – one head on each side, left and right - with its jaws open, ready to bite. Before they could get him, the captain quickly jumped high towards the sky; thus, causing a collision between two heads, biting down on each other. The captain notices that the snake is struggling as it got both of its heads got stuck as their fangs impaled at each other's mouths. The captain landed a stomping killing blow on the snake's mid-section by using his super strength; as he landed the curb stomp on the mid-section, the killing blow burst the snake into two.

Now, with the snake dead, he watches the dead creature evaporate to nothing. Although the giant snake creature has been put down, but now He must worry about the rest of the horde that is charging towards him.

 _You've got to be kidding me…_ He thought. Agitated as he looked at the charging oncoming creatures.

He prepared himself for combat, as He is about to faces against the horde of the hostile creatures. The bear was the first to approach as it is about to swing its claws at him. the captain simply dodges it by ducking with swift grace, going beneath the bears arms; he quickly grabs the bears arm, He then lifts and swing the whole bear around, then throw the whole thing at the charging pack of five black wolves coming towards him. As they were disabled, the captain sprinted forward and killed them by shooting them in the head with his customized long barreled Mauser c96 guns.

He pulled the trigger. **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!** He shot each one of them in the head with one single bullet with quick efficiency. One shot to the head, fracturing their skull-like heads in to pieces, trying to conserve his ammunition, saving as much as he could.

After he killed them all, the strong stench of death was becoming strong as it stung his nose, and the transparency of the air in the area was becoming thick in a small black mist cloud as the bodies evaporated. The captain turned to the rest of the horde. There was a swarm of the larger wolf-like beasts charging towards him; the captain noticed they appear to be deadlier than their smaller counterparts.

 **DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA!**

To his surprise, there was unexpected blazing machine gun fire coming from afar behind him. A hail of bullets was flying in the air above him, taking out most of the horde. Most of the creatures were torn to shreds were torn to shreds from the hail of bullets, and were covered in holes from the damaged, looking like swiss cheese. All but one that is only a few feet away from him survived and seems to be staring down on him.

 _Damn, that was close! What the hell just happened!?_

The captain gazed back with a determined, cold and calculating look. _I have to admit, you are quite determined to kill me for such a beast as yourself…_ the captain thought as he prepared to jump. _but…_ he leaped forward and spin around his very fast to gain just enough momentum to kick the wolf's head, shattering it to a million pieces. The now headless body fall to the ground and slowly evaporated _. you're just not good enough._ The captain thought to himself as he looked down on the dead body.

The captain turned his attention behind him and noticed the four colorful teenagers with weapons. He noticed one of the teenagers, a girl who is somehow holding the minigun with ease. He notices that the teenagers who appear to be are all wearing strange fashion clothing.

The captain started observing them. _ok, now let's see what I have here. A very red guy, a young man wearing armor carrying a sword, a fashionista looking girl who can somehow hold a minigun, and a girl who is -_ the captain noticed something very off-putting on top of the girl's head. _are those bunny ears?_

Despite all that he wondered something peculiar about those kids. _Are those kids supposed to be professional monster hunters?_ The captain thought to himself as he analyzed them. _Just who and what are you?_

* * *

moments ago, before now…

Team CFVY was busy on their mission clearing out the Grimm in the emerald forest. The four second year students from beacon were just walking in the woods after coming across and exterminated a few Grimm along the way. They kept on scouting the forest for any nesting areas of any Grimm around. Unfortunately, they haven't found anything Grimm related activities or any sign of them yet.

"Does anyone know how long this mission is going to take again? My feet are kind of killing me right now." Velvet asked.

"I don't know." Coco replied. She then turned to Velvet. "After this mission, we can all go back home, we can probably kick back and relax for a while. We can probably go shopping after this." Coco said to velvet, trying to relieve her for a bit. Coco turned to Fox and Yatsuhashi. "what do you guys think?" coco asked her team mates.

"Sounds good to me." Fox replied as he shrugged his soldiers

Yatsuhashi joined in the conversation. "Sounds alright, but first we should just focus on our mission and get it over with, then we can all go back to beacon. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we get out of here."

"Let's hope that this mission doesn't take longer than it needs to be." Fox commented.

Coco sighed before she responded. "yeah, you're right. Besides what is the worse that could happen."

Velvet stopped and noticed something as her ears perked up. "guys, stop." velvet told her teammates. the rest of her team mates started listening to her. "hey, do you guys hear that?"

The whole team stopped and looked around the place and tried to hear out for something.

Coco turned to velvet. "What is it, velvet?" coco asked while concern.

Velvet responded surely. "I hear something going on in this area." Velvet replied as she is looking to the direction where she is hearing. "it sounded like grimm and fighting going on." Velvet described what was happening.

The atmosphere in the area was darkening a bit. Coco notice that something is not right, the other two just readied their weapons, preparing themselves for the unexpected. They then started to notice that there are animal sounds coming from somewhere. Faint hissing sounds and howls from wolves. Sounds of growling that sounded like they're coming from a group of Grimm. Before they could do anything, they were surprised hearing gunshots from somewhere around the area.

 **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

They all ran into the emerald forest, heading towards to where the source of where the noise was coming from. As they ran to where the noise was coming from, they were surprised and shocked of the graphic scenery they were seeing. what they saw was a King Taijitu that has appeared to have been burst in half, and they turned their attention to something that is happening that they did not expect; they saw a tall man wearing a green long coat and a matching cap, with the collars of his coat obscuring his face, taking down a horde of Beowulf Grimm by throwing an Ursa Grimm at them. They were all in shock and awe as they watched the scene, but they were all unsure if the man could stand up to that many Grimm.

Velvet was the first to speak to her team. "Hey guys, do you think we should do something?" velvet voiced her concerns as they are watching a wave of alpha Beowulf Grimm are charging towards the guy

"Already on it." Coco replied as she stood out from her team. She grabbed her bag and deployed it into a weapon of her own choice: her Gatling gun. "this should be quick…" coco muttered to herself as she steadily aims her weapon.

She pulled the trigger. **DAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKA** **!**

She fired a trail of blazing bullets, mowing down the alpha Beowulve's like grass. The Grimm were being torn to shreds from the hail of fiery bullets, their bodies collapsed then slowly evaporated after they have been torn apart by heavy machine gun fire, but then there was no more of the hail of blazing bullets. "huh?" coco looks down at her weapon, she notices the multi-barreled gun is still rotating but she was now focused on a bigger problem: she was out of ammo, and that there was one alpha Beowulf left. "damn it." coco scorned almost silently in disbelief in the current situation right now. She turned her attention back to where the guy was at just like the rest of the team, they all watched that the man and the alpha Beowulf stared and sizing at each other; the entirety of team CFVY were feeling uneasy watching this as a moment passed by, it was getting tense as they watched as nothing happened for a moment.

The unexpected happens. They witnessed the jaw dropping action in surprise and awe, they saw the man jumped high in the air and kicked the Beowulf's head, thus shattering it in a million pieces. They watched as the man landed gracefully on his feet while the headless body of the Beowulf collapsed to the ground. The man then stood up in, then turned to their direction and finally notices them. Unfortunately, the mans face is still obscured in shadows by his olive-green coat and hat, but they can clearly see white hair and a pair of red glowing eyes gazing at them from afar. ominously. As if that isn't unsettling. It doesn't help with the fact, that the man is standing in the middle of the field with the atmosphere darkened from the black fog of evaporating Grimm bodies.

The team were feeling a bit uneasy at the sight of the scenery and were almost thinking the same thing, but coco was the first to break the silence. "Ok, we rescued someone who is now staring at us ominously. With those red eyes. nothing creepy about that…"

Yatsuhashi looked at Coco sternly. "really coco?" he asked.

Coco transformed her weapon back to its hand bag form, then turned to him. "Of course, really! He just obliterated that alpha Beowulf's head with one kick! With one kick! We haven't seen any hunter or huntress that can do that. Besides, huntsman or not, I'm not even sure if we can trust this guy."

Fox intervened on the conversation. "I don't know about you guys, but I think he'll be quite useful. I mean we haven't seen anyone who can perform such a feat."

Velvet joined in the discussion. "I can kind of agree with fox on this one, he could be huntsman that we could trust. I mean the Grimm were trying to kill him after all." Velvet made a good point in the argument, but Coco was still a skeptic about the man.

"yeah, but he is just standing there. Not to mention he was all there alone just by himself, in the deepest part of the emerald forest. Coco explained her reasoning to the team.

Coco pushed up her sunglasses back up to her face before continued. "to be fair, I shouldn't jump to conclusions; we should probably go over there and ask him what he was doing in the emerald forest and find out why he was there in the first place. What do you say, guys?" coco asked her teammates but realized they weren't paying attention to her.

Fox pointed out towards her direction and looked at the same direction where he is pointing, as someone was right behind her. "Yeah, we don't need to go over there and ask him, because He is already here." Fox said to coco.

Coco just turned around and found that the very tall man in green is right behind her. Staring with cold and calculating eyes. She got startled but she did try not to show much as she can and keep her cool, wondering how he got here so fast. Those cold and calculating look never left her

She mentally collected her cool before she asked the stranger. "um… hello."

The tall man in the olive-green coat just stood there, staring, and haven't yet said a single word. He just only growled in response.

* * *

The captain observed the teenagers talking to each other from afar, probably discussing him. He knows very well that these kids are anything but ordinary, despite that he knows that they are still teenagers, probably the monster hunter equivalents of rookies. He could kill them right away with quick ease and get it over with; Unfortunately, he knows that they can't kill them right away, due to the millennium organizations need of help and repairs, not to mention the fact that the major ordered him to use diplomacy. The one thing he was very bad at. The captain hoped that he doesn't butcher it up on the first impression.

 _remember, diplomacy first._ The captain thought to himself for a moment. He started to walk across the black stained battle field towards them. _I hope they don't cause any trouble for me. I cannot fail on this one…_ the captain mentally noted as he kept on running towards them.

Right when he stopped right next to the group of teenagers in the middle of their conversation, He heard that the girl was in the middle of saying something of what they were going to do. "-we should probably go over there and ask him what he was doing in the emerald forest and find out why he was there in the first place. What do you say, guys?" the girl finished her suggestion to her seemingly comrades. Team members probably. Probably this will help the millennium. hopefully.

In a moment all three of them started to notice the captains' presence and looked at him. Surprised. As if they seen a ghost. The red-colored themed teen with the wrist blades pointed out towards the captain's direction. "Yeah, we don't need to go over there and ask him, because He is already here."

The girl turned her attention towards him and got surprised. The captain observed the girl. He observed her as she tried to keep calm in his presence.

"um… hello." The girl said to the captain. 'damn, how the hell am I going to them?' the captain quickly remembered. 'wish I had those soldiers with me doing the talking right now…'

"my name is Coco Adel, and this is my team." The captain now known the girl as Coco Adel, introduced herself, including her team as she turned and gestured her hand towards her team. "The big guy in armor is Yatsuhashi, the girl over there is Velvet, and the other guy is fox. We are team CFVY from beacon academy"

Hans Gunsche just stared at coco, analyzing her, then looked to her team mates. Yatsuhashi and the velvet just waved hello back, while fox just stood there and stared cautiously but didn't take his eye off him for a moment. "can you please tell me your name?" Hans heard coco asked him a question then turned back to her.

 _Great, now I got to talk to these guys…_ the captain thought as he looked at them. _damn, wish those soldiers were here right now…_

Before the captain could say anything, a loud voice came shouting for him. coming from far behind. "Captain!" everyone all looked and saw a few men running towards them. Hans was quite surprised to find out it was but didn't react much. The voice was coming from a minor officer, Reinhold Fortner, one of his comrades from the squad he was assigned with to find help from any civilization by the major. The soldiers slowed down as they approached closer. Most of them stopped but Reinhold went ahead of the others to get close to the captain. They all slumped over and put their hands on their knees to catch their breath

 _what the hell…_ He noticed something off about his soldiers, some of them had their uniforms torn with bloody claw marks and bite marks. some of them were covered in leaves, a few small twigs and branches. Some of them were fine but their coats are a bit dirty and ragged.

"hey captain…" Reinhold was panting heavily trying to catch his breath, as if he went through hell. "we've lost track-" Reinhold start to normally breath, then slowly stood up. "- and we tried looking for you. Where the hell have you been?"

the captain just stared stoically at Reinhold. "what?" Reinhardt asked. The captain pointed at his coat, then Reinhold looked at his clothes. "oh crap, forgot about that…" Reinhold muttered as he brushed off the twigs and leaves off his coat and shoulders. The officer then focused his attention from the captain to the others behind him. "oh, hallo there." Reinhold waved his hand hello to the others. "new friends of yours, captain?" Reinhold asked the captain

coco was surprised to see a group of seemingly soldiers coming from nowhere, she then looked to them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "can you please tell me who you guys are, where are you from, tell me what you guys are doing here and why are you in the middle deepest parts of emerald forest that is infested with grimm?" the millennium soldiers all looked at each other dubiously. _so that's what those creatures are called._ The captain mentally noted to himself.

Reinhold was the first to speak up "my name is Reinhold. we are just uh… a militia, just looking for help from any civilization out here."

"Militia?" coco asked curiously.

"Ja, just a small private military that protects locals from theses grimm. Nothing more." Reinhold replied. "and were also in need of great help." He added.

Roars and growls started to be heard from far away where they were at. They all stared at the incoming

Imminent danger as a wave of grimm started to emerge from the forest environment. All charging towards them. The millennium soldiers, the captain and team CFVY readied themselves for one hell of a fight. Let's hope that they can make it out alive.

* * *

[ Omake]

Twenty minutes earlier…

The scouting unit of the five millennium soldiers ran through the green forest in blinding speed. Running faster than a speeding bullet. Passing by tree by tree. Dodging every obstacle that is in their way such as rocks, bushes and branches. They were able to cross through hundreds of kilometers within an hour.

"Everyone stop! Halt!" commander Reinhold Fortner shouted, thus causing the soldiers to halt their running. They all stopped to look around. "what is it, officer Fortner?" one of the soldiers asked.

"you noticed something, Johann?" Reinhold asked one of his soldiers. "what?" Johann asked dubiously.

"the captains gone." Reinhold responded blatantly. There was a moment of silence and tension between the unit of soldiers.

"So… were lost?" one of the soldiers asked. "no Hans, we are not lost. We just need to retrace our steps, we probably might find the captain or any help from any civilization from around here if we can." Reinhold responded confidently. "we just got to stick together and find a way out of this." Reinhold calmly said to his soldiers as he scanned the area. "come on let's go, we have to keep moving." Reinhold ordered his soldiers. he started walking, pushing the tree branches and bushes out of his way, leading the soldiers to follow him.

…

Ten minutes later.

After a long hike of scouting the forest area, the soldiers were starting to get agitated. They looked everywhere for the captain but have not found any trace or any sign of him. Not one bit. One of the soldiers has climb up high on top of a tree, looking out for anyone or anything with a pair of binoculars. "This. Is. Bullshit!" the soldier yelled out. Frustrated that he hasn't found a thing.

"You found anything yet, August?" Johann asked loudly far from below the tree August was on top on. "oh, "did you find anything yet august." What do you think!?" August mockingly imitated Johann, then yelled out the question sarcastically.

"Mein Gott, no need to be a dick about it. I was just asking if you found anything yet." Johann muttered the last sentence.

Bushes nearby started rustling. Johann got startled, he readied his karabiner 98 rifle. Aiming for the bushes. Tension started to get higher in long silence for Johann, he waited to see who or what will come out of the rustling bushes. Unexpectedly, something large lunged at him from his left.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" flocks of bird flied up in the blue sky when the blood curdling scream echoed through the forest.

"Help!" Johann yelled as struggled against the big wolf-man thing. He pushed his rifle up against the creature jaws. The beasts crimson blood red teeth gnarled against the rifle. The creature raised its arms and tried to claw Johann, and somewhat shredding his coat leaving some bloody claw marks on him.

"can someone please come help now?! Anyone?!" Johann cried for help while he struggled against the beast. The beast snarled trying to kill its prey, snapping its jaws repeatedly trying to get a bite.

"WOOOOOOO!" a similar war cry came from somewhere.

 **SHINK!**

the beast howled in pain.

Johann looked and saw that Hans impaled the wolf-man thing and repeatedly stabbed it. Over, and over again.

The beast raised its arms quickly, knocking Hans out of balance on is back. The black wolf beast snarled and focusses its full attention on Hans; the beast walked towards Hans, leaving Johann alone. As the beast got closer to Hans, Hans fumbled backwards to get away from it. Before the black wolf could try to kill Hans, august jumped down from the tree landing on the things back.

"leave my friends alone!" August yelled as he tried to the wolf thing and grabbed the bayonet rifle to stab the creature in the back multiple times. He gave the beast a hard time trying to get him off his back. Johann got back up, he grunted in pain as he holds his wounded arm. He watched august clinging on to the back of the wolf beast, seemingly wrestling it, Johann looked down to find something to kill the beast. He found his rifle, but its rendered useless from being gnarled by the jaws of the wolf beast.

He looked down to the ground trying to find something help kill the thing. Luckily, he found a shovel on the ground that he dropped, as He picked up the shovel and focused back to where august is still giving the wolf-beast a hard struggle, but it lasted shortly as the beast then finally got august off its back.

The beast was too exhausted and wounded. This gave Johann a chance to finish off. He ran towards the beast, swinging a clean cut at the beast's neck with his shovel. Sending the head flying off in the air. The head landed on the floor. the body then fell to the ground, making a thud noise. The cadaver started evaporating.

After that problem has been dealt with, they stood back up and helped each other up. Bushes started rattling and it got the three soldiers startled, luckily it was their commanding officer Reinhold, along with another millennium scout. He took a long look at each one of them.

"I got back as soon as possible from scouting the area as soon as possible when I heard someone screaming." The officer explained briefly. "what the hell happened to you, guys?" he asked.

"we got attacked by a wolf, it gave us a hard time, and now it's dead. Anything else?" august replied while he got up from the ground.

"I may have found a direction to where we might be going, we might find the captain out there. We spotted some weird things going on out there, like black fog rising out at an open field. We might find something over there." Reinhold explained.

"really? Are you sure about that?" august asked, just to make sure if the officer was being sure this time.

"yes. We must find it quickly, so we can get our airship repaired moving"

More bushes started rustling, causing to draw the millennium soldiers attention. Four more wolves jumped out of the bushes charging towards them. The wolves were ready to tear them apart with their crimson blood red teeth and sharp red eyes. Unfortunately for the wolves, the millennium soldiers are better prepared in this situation.

One of the wolves leaped towards Johann, but Johann was quick enough to use his shovel to slash the wolf's torso in two with one swing. Officer Reinhold and the millennium scout soldier grabbed their Sturmgewehr 44's and fired at the other two wolves, putting many holes in their bodies. August ran towards one of the last charging wolves, the wolf tried to hit august with its claw but august dodged it with lighting fast reflexes. august sank his shark like fangs into the wolf's throat, Ripping and tearing its head off.

All bodies of the black wolves fell to the floor. The soldiers all looked down on their bodies as they evaporate. They quickly glanced at each other for a quick moment.

"alright men, let's move on out of here. This place is no longer safe. We have get out of here before anything could get worse" officer Reinhold ordered his troops. There were growling sound coming from all over the forest area.

"ah great, what now?" Reinhold muttered to himself as he readied his weapon. This time what emerged from the forest, wasn't just black wolves anymore. It was giant black wolves that are more intimidating, boney and spiky appearance, with skull for faces. Along with big black bears, that has the same appearance just like the giant black wolves, only with white bone plate armor. Many of them are many times bigger than the millennium soldiers

They were almost being surrounded left and right. The millennium soldiers stood there and stared wide eyed back at the black animal goliaths. some sweat ran down on their faces as they held up their weapons, aiming at them.

…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" one of the soldier ran screaming like a lunatic. Running for his life. The rest of the unit followed.

"Run for your lives!" "Run away!" "Run!" many of them screamed as they run. Almost in unison.

They all ran while firing their weapons at the charging horde at the same time. running through bushes, pushing branches that are in their way. The ran without hesitation. Running for their lives. They ran until they found a way out to an open field. They exited the densely wooded area. Many of them were covered in small branches and twigs. Some covered in leave. Some on them were quite dirty.

They all slowed down on their run and stopped for a bit after they got out into an open field. Reinhold looked back to the woods. Luckily the creatures are no longer chasing them anymore. "okay, I think we lost them." He sighed in relief.

As they all stopped, Hans noticed something, he squinted his eyes trying to get a clear view of what he is seeing. His eyes widened in surprise when he found out who it was. "hey… is that the captain?" Hans pointed out and asked.

The rest of the unit squinted their eyes trying to look closely. The person along with a seemingly group of people are miles away from where they are, but they can still see them.

To their surprise, they realized that they did not only found the captain, but they also found the captain has found locals around here. Meaning they might find civilization. This is going to be excellent news to the millennium organization. "Mein Gott! It is the captain!" Reinhold said to his soldiers with great surprise.

"Quick, men! We must get moving. This could be great news to the major and the millennium!" the officer ordered his soldiers. Then they all ran to meet up with the captain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Millennium stranded in remnant: chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the animes/OVAs whatsoever. The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. RWBY belongs to Monty oum and rooster teeth, hellsing ultimate and anime series belongs to kohta Hirano, madhouse entertainment and funimation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

At the far reach of the south east of the thick areas of the green forest, Zorin blitz and her squad has been scouting the area, in hopes of finding any of the airships from their millennium air fleet. Unfortunately, they haven't found any trace or sign of any of them. Zorin has gotten a bit livid during their mission, but didn't show or express any sign of it. She had used her scythe to cut down branches and bushes that was in her way with ease, as if they were paper.

They all walked and travelled further through the forest, passing by tree, by tree. Eventually, they have stumbled upon what appears to be ruins of some old temple. They looked around the area, scaling the roofless structure and the crumbled-walls. It did got Zorin and her squads curiosity for some reason, but it did seem a little creep out due to the eerie silence and emptiness in this area. One of the soldiers went inside temple and analyzed the buildings pillars from top to bottom, then looked down on the floor covered with engraved symbols. Something on the floor caught his attention. he squatted down and picked up an artifact that was on the ground, it was a chess piece. A knight in particular. The soldier stood and held up the chess piece, taking a closer look at the artifact. It didn't look ancient as the temple itself, as if it was placed there. He wondered what and why was this thing here in an abandoned ancient ruin.

"Lieutenant Zorin!"

"Yes, what is it?" Zorin blitz replied back with a sense of indifference. The soldier went to Zorin and showed the knight chess piece to her. "I've found a chess piece lying on the floor of these ruins."

Zorin grabbed the chess piece and looked at it. "That's very strange. Looks like someone must've lost it here."

 _we could be close to civilization than we thought..._ Zorin thought to herself. or maybe this doesn't mean anything. A hoax? Maybe… "hmm, It's probably nothing…" Zorin muttered to herself.

"Lieutenant Zorin, look up in the sky. There's a trail of smoke." sergeant Klaus pointed up at the sky. "Think it could be one of ours?"

Zorin looked at the trail of smoke. "Only one way to find out. Alright, we're moving out. Now." Zorin chucked the chess piece over her shoulder as she walked towards the direction where the trail of smoke was. The soldier behind her picked up the knight chess piece and put it in the pocket of his coat. "Hey Heinz, why are you taking the chess piece anyways? It's useless?" one of the other soldiers asked, curious of what Heinz is doing. "Thought it might be good souvenir, Wilhelm. Since we're in a whole new world that isn't earth." Heinz explained. "huh, that's kinda nice. Not a bad idea…"

"Hey, will you hurry up! Were leaving!" one of the other soldiers yelled from afar. "Were coming!" the two of them shouted back while they started to run.

* * *

Back at beacon academy at Headmaster Ozpin's office. Ozpin is busy sitting at his desk, having to go through piles among piles of paperwork he has to deal with for the school, having to deal with issues with the council, and be working on preparations for the vytal festival. This was a very busy time for ozpin, and he has no time to rest anytime soon .

His scroll pad started vibrating. Who could it be at this time calling me? Ozpin wondered. He proceeded to check on his scroll pad and looked at the caller ID. It was Glynda Goodwitch. He press the green "call" button and set the thing to speaker while he keeps on working on the paperwork. "Yes Glynda, is there anything that you may need to tell me of at this moment?" he ask calmly as he works.

"This matter is quite very urgent, Professor Ozpin. Team CFVY has quickly contacted us that they may have found someone fighting off against a pack of grimm during their grimm extermination assignment at the emerald forest, but coco quickly took care of almost all the grimm except for one." glynda goodwitch explained.

"What happened to the last one?"

"I was getting to that part. They also said that they watched the stranger shatter an entire alpha beowolf skull to pieces, with only one kick with seemingly no effort. This is what I was able to find on our surveillance cameras." Glynda finished explaining as she send the photo of the report to professor ozpin's scroll. Ozpin open the message on his scroll tab and then popped up a recording of the stranger. Ozpin looked closely at his scroll, enhancing the image. This stranger is wearing a olive-green long coat with its neck guard flipped up, covering up most of his lower face. He is wearing an officer cap that has a color similar to his coat that has a skull emblem on it that appears to be militaristic.

This man stares up against the towering alpha beowolf as it is staring down on him. He jumped up high in the air in lightning speed and landed his boot on the grimms head, thus obliterating the skull to a million pieces. This man's act was very elegant, fast and swift, but yet brutal and graphic.

"Could it be one of our hunters?" glynda asked.

"No. that man is definitely not one of ours." ozpin answered. He is very concerned about this strangers intentions in that forest.

This footage got Ozpin's attention. The fact about the strangers ability to obliterate a Beowolf's skull with just one kick is very impressive to be honest, not to mention incredible. Sure, He may have known about some huntsmen having to be able to take on grimm alone and using close range combat against grimm is one thing, but facing off a horde of grimm and being capable of obliterating a skull of an alpha Beowolf with no problem is another with one kick is another. Another fact that got him interested in this report, Ozpin started to wonder is that why is one person alone in the deepest parts of the emerald forest infested with grimm in the first place?

"Professor Ozpin, the surveillance footage has also shown that he is not the only one in the emerald forest. Looks like he may have a few friends with him." Glynda added in more information.

He looked at the surveillance footage again and saw a squadron of what looked like soldiers. The difference is that their uniforms are far different than the any known military in remnant, not even Atlesian military. They all wear gray long coats and steel helmets, and also have military equipment that appear to be a bit outdated. They also cover up most of the lower half of their faces with a mask, leaving only the eyes uncovered, almost looking like a ninja. They look like they've been through alot of trouble due to the fact that they're covered in leaves and small twigs of branches all over their supposed uniform. They look like they are in need of some help as a huge horde of grimm chased after them.

"This is definitely not good." ozpin got up from his desk, grabbed his cane and fixed his suit up a bit. "Glynda, I need to you and general iron to come with me immediately. There is no telling this person can be friendly or not. Tell him to round up a bullhead to get there. okay"

"Understood, Ozpin. They'll be there as soon as I can." Glynda ended the call.

Ozpin grabbed his scroll pad and walked towards the elevator quickly. Having to left off out of his office in a hurry.

* * *

Team CFVY and the letzte battalion soldiers readied their weapons as the hordes of grimm came charging at them. Hordes of Beowolves, some Ursas and a death stalker. All have rushed in, some of them are small, some of them are bigger than the rest, armed to the teeth with their bone-like armor, razor sharp claws and sharp teeth.

"Quick! Kill them! Shoot till you're empty!" commander Reinhold shouted orders to his men. The letzte battalion soldiers lined up, held up and aimed their guns and rifles, and fire a hail of bullets. This quickly killed some of the less armored beowolves and ursa, some shots wounded them, some bullets didn't budge a dent on any of the armored grimm. it slowed down the horde for a while until many of them scattered to avoid the hail of bullets. Coco quickly loaded her gatling gun and joined in, mowing down any of the grimm that tried to run and get close to them in any way.

The captain ran towards the horde of grimm in a blurring speed ,as he got close to horde, He jumped high enough just to go over most of the grimm creatures, almost without being noticed. It left the grimm confused. As he landed on softly on his feet, he used the element of surprise to his advantage, he quickly decimated most of the big and heavily armored grimm, and some smaller ones. Tearing them to shreds as if they were paper, then using his twirling karate-like kicks obliterating, probably even shattering, any of the creatures his foot landed on, into pieces. Now there were roughly less than half of the grimm left, around two dozens of them, still running towards them. The letzte battalion has ran out of bullets and so did coco. The grimm were charging in close and fast.

"Throw the grenades!" Reinhold shouted. The soldiers quickly grabbed their stick grenades and throw it at the charging grimm. The grenades landed right on the spot where the grimm are at, then it exploded in a near perfect simultaneous rhythm of loud fiery explosions. Blowing them all up into pieces, leaving nothing but clouds of black smoke and flames on the once green grass ground. The surviving grimm lunged or ran out of the smoke inferno, outstretching their claws and their jaws wide open ready to kill everything in its path.

Johann kill the first beowulf close by with one swing of his shovel across his torso. Yatsuhashi struck heavy blows to each grimm with his big sword, and used it to create a geyser on the grass floor, taking out quite a number of grimm. Fox and velvet used their martial arts to deliver a few punches to the charging beowolves. Coco used her gatling gun-turned handbag to knock down any of the grimm that came close, left and right, with her superhuman strength. Team cfvy is doing great combating against the grimm. The unit of soldiers of the letzte battalion, despite them not being hunters with special abilities like team CFVY, they made up for it with their vampiric strength and speed, and their methods of combat from military training. The soldiers ran in motion blurring speed towards the remaining numbers of grimm left, thus surprising team CFVY completely off guard. To add in another surprise to them, their methods combat were quite... a bit graphic on offence.

Team CFVY watched the soldiers fighting against the grimm in a quite brutal and disturbing manner. The soldiers lined up in formation, using their bayonets on their rifles to impale a few beowolves upfront like spears, then shot bullets in their after they impaled them. The creatures yelped in pain before the soldiers quickly finished them off, slashing them in brandish with their bayonets. Blood sprayed and spilled all over the grass floor, Team CFVY winced at that sight.

The rest of the beowolves ran towards them in response. One of them lunged towards them to bite them with their jaws, but unfortunately for the poor grimm, it got decapitated with one slashing swing by the shovel wield by Johann. A thud sound was made as the body and the decapitated head while it slowly disintegrates.

"Not this time," Johann muttered lividly. He rammed the shovel down the dead creatures head. "You mongrel…"

August and Hans tore each of the Beowolves to shreds, one by one, with each swoop of their hand. Grimm bodies have been shredded like paper, chunks and pieces of their bodies are littered all over the floor, the crimson colored blood was sprayed all over the air from each slashed grimm bodie. One gas masked soldier, spotted a raging grimm Ursa rushing in to swing its claws at him for a kill. The gas masked soldier leaped back far away to avoid the Ursas swinging claw, He quickly grabbed a panzerfaust from his back and held it over his shoulder, and aim it at the bear-like beast. He pulled down the trigger on the top of the tube of the recoilless weapon, launching the warhead; the warhead spiraled in the air leaving a trail of smoke towards the Ursa. the warhead landed a direct hit right in the midsection of the Ursa, turning the beast into heaping piling mass of body chunks of dissolving flesh and bone armor. The last Beowulf was taken care of by Reinhold Fortner, the commander embedded his gloved hand into the grimms chest and tore out its heart. He grinned widely from ear to ear, baring his shark teeth-like fangs, but was concealed by the scarf he wears over the lower half of his face.

The captain is currently busy taking facing off a death stalker. The captain analyzes and scales up the giant jet-black, bone-armor cladded scorpion. He run towards the behemoth of a grimm scorpion, and whipped out two of his meter-long Mauser c96s. He shot many bullets at the front face of the death stalker for the eyes, the creature simply covered its face with its oversized bone white claws, to protect its face against the bullets. This got it distracted long enough for captain. He ran to the death stalker fast and got close enough by a few feet, and leaped on top of the giant scorpion. He raised his mauser, aiming for the eyes and took a few direct shots to it. The eyes gushed with blood spraying as the bullets went through. The deathstalker roared in pain as it raises half of its front body up in the air, and tried to reach back with its claws to get the captain off its back; The giant deathstalker shook the ground when it landed back on the ground.

The captain held on and maintain his footing on the armored back of the scorpion, he looked up at the creatures stinger tail and took a shot at it, causing the scorpion to roar in frustration as it raise its stinger to strike at the spot where the captain is at. The captain took advantage of this and jump up high into the air avoiding the stinger, thus making the death stalker impale itself on its back with its own stinger. While the captain is up high in the air, he looked down as he descend as he dives down; he positions himself to land a direct blowing kick on the stinger, penetrating the grimms armor of its face. The deathstalker let out a loud death cry ,and let out one last breath before it dies. The dead body of the deathstalker collapsed to the floor while it slowly disintegrates to nothing. It all left team CFVY stunned and

The small area open field of the emerald forests that was once a field of grass has been reduced to nothing but what looks like a ruins of a recent battlefield. The littered dissolving bodies of Grimm has darkened the atmosphere of the the field, almost like a black smoke-like fog. The field floor is littered with a few small craters with smoke coming out, covered in small burning flames and cinders caused from the grenades that were detonated. The letzte battalion soldier got together after that fight, looking around at all the kills they have made

"Whoo!" Hanz holler in excitement "Mein Gott, that was really fun! it's been a long time since I had a fight like this!". August walked up to Hans and patted him on the back. "Ja! You're right about that! I have to say I feel this good after a good fight." august cheered on a bit.

"What about you Johann? Feeling good after finally getting some action in the field?

"Ja. I could say that I feel really good after that fight." Johann continued looking around the area. Commander Reinhold joined along with the other three soldiers. "Alright, alright, let's turn down the excitement for a bit. I know it's been a long time since we get to fight and kill something, but first we have to go get help first, so can we go ask the locals around here." Reinhold gestured towards the team of colorful teenagers behind him but didn't make it too obvious so that the teenagers don't see from afar

"Jawohl, commander. We'll be on our way" august responded.

"Good, then let us get moving. Once we get there, I'll do the talking and explaining." Commander Reinhold turned around running towards the team CFVY, the rest of the squadron unit all joined along. The captain ran with them to. They slowed down and got to team CFVY, there was uneasy tension between them a bit.

Team CFVY were very shocked and a bit dumbfounded at this, putting it lightly. their jaws are dropped all the way down on their face, after just witnessing how brutally capable the soldiers. commander Reinhold notice that this gonna be quite difficult, but not impossible. _this should be a piece of cake handling negotiations with these_ guys, He thought to himself, then looked at the uneasy faces on the young folks. _hopefully..._

They finally got to team CFVY, commander Reinhold fixed his posture and mustered up to maintain a positive look, he raised his hand up politely in a positive greeting matter. "Hello there, I believe that some of you have many questions that you want to ask us, but first, allow me to appropriately introduce myself, I am commander Reinhold," Reinhold greeted himself to the team of hunters and huntresses. he gestured his arm towards his men. "and these are my men that I lead." some of the soldier waved their hands 'hello', team CFVY waved back politely as well. "the person that is tall and quiet one, is the captain." velvet looked at the captain, the captain simply stared back. Velvet got nervous as her ears dropped quickly, and looked away.

coco looked at Reinhold with her arms folded and a skeptical expression on her face, thus not helping him in his favor on this situation. "you see, we are just fellow members of a friendly neighborhood militia organization called 'Millennium,' with the purpose of helping fellow huntsmen like you, exterminating these Grimm monster's and help others in need all around the world." Reinhold bullshitted a noble fabricated lie, hoping this would convince them to help the Millennium organization. "so we wondering if you could please tell us where we are and wondering if you can help us find someone who could help us with our needs and repairs?"

coco looked to her team mates and took a quick while to think, then she took a deep breath and looked at commander Reinhold. "okay, we'll help." she took off her off her sunglasses and smiled lightly. Her eyes show compassion, yet quite skeptical towards the commander. "welcome to vale. my name's Coco Adel, it's nice to meet you."

"good, it is very nice to meet you as well." Reinhold said back politely

"I want you to meet my team, the big guy is Yatsuhashi, the red guy is Fox, and the other girl is Velvet." the bunny eared faunus waved hello to the soldiers in a shy but polite manner, fox just waved his hand, Yatsuhashi just looked at them with a suspicious expression on his face while his arms crossed.

"luckily for you guys, our school headmaster back at beacon might help you guys with what you guys need since general ironwood and his army is around." This got the millennium soldiers hopes up that help is coming, smiling wide from ear to ear.

"You should definitely know that they are going to be suspicious to ask you questions about why you guys are here you know. right?" coco said.

"ah yes, of course." Reinhold turned to Johann. "Johann, contact the major immediately. we are going to need his help."

"Jawohl." Johann left the group to go somewhere to set up his backpack radio and contact the major.

"are there more of you out there?" Yatsuhashi concernedly asked.

"yes, they are all farther deep within the forest. That is the reason why we are looking for help" Reinhold answered.

"by the way, what is up with the masks though? are you guys trying to be a ninja or something?" coco asked curiously.

"oh those? we wear those so that we can protect our identity for our own safety." Reinhold quickly lied. Not wanting to reveal that they wore those to keep their faces from sunlight. Not that it will kill them quickly, the sun is not that bad outside and that they can withstand it to a certain degree for a while, but it still irritates them.

"okay," Coco just put her hands on her hips. "but still, can you take your masks off please. they're very off putting, and quite unsettling when people meet each other and try to trust each other." _I really got no choice do I, huh?_ Reinhold thought to himself. Irritated, He turned to his men. "troops, put down your scarf masks. we'll have to show our faces." the troop followed their orders ,but not without being slightly disgruntled about it, due to obvious reasons. Reinhold and his men took down their scarfs down to show their faces to team CFVY. some of the soldiers gave a light friendly smile, others have waved hello. "Now do you trust us?"

"okay, we can trust you guys." coco said confidently, willing to help them. velvet is relieved after they took their face covering scarves down, but something caught her attention as she took a closer look at the soldiers face and noticed that all of their teeth are razor sharp and very triangular like a shark. It's very strange, but it's probably nothing anyway.

 _I probably shouldn't judge a book by its cover,_ Velvet thought. _They're probably just Faunus anyways... that most, or probably all of them manage have razor sharp shark like teeth. Besides, whats the worse that could happen with helping these guys?_

their conversation was shortly cutoff by the loud roaring sounds of the multitude of turbines from the Atlesian Dropships flying in the air. the soldiers looked up in the sky and readied their weapons for extra safety measure. one of the air crafts is lowering itself to ground, slowly landing while the other ships are flying off further in the emerald forest. that one dropship that slowly landed on the open field.

after the ship landed, mechanical whirring sounds were made as the back door of the drop ship lowered down. there were a dozen soldiers that came out of the drop ship door. they are androids, clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. then two people are walking out of the drop ship.

the two people that were there that the millennium soldiers saw was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside with a cut that is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

another person that was with the woman looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition, he also walks with a cane, a cane that is black walking stick with handle that is silver and embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard which reaches down the bottom of the handle. This surprised both team CFVY and the millenium members.

"Professor Glynda? Professor Ozpin!?" velvet said in surprise.

"What are they doing here?" fox asked out loud and bewildered.

The millennium soldiers stared wide eyed as they realized they have got themselves into deep trouble right now with possibly some of the vale authorities. Their only hope is now relying on hoping that they get the major to negotiate with them anytime time now. the millennium soldiers could only hope is that they get out of this very difficult situation safe and sound as soon as possible.


	8. Hiatus update

hello readers and followers of this story, I am sorry that I have disappoint you for not updating the story recently this year. I have been busy recently for this year with very important personal stuff in my life like family, working at a job, and I am about to go to school soon.

For the readers and followers of this story concerned for the story, I am still working on it and the story is still going to continue on. Just in case if you are wondering why I have been taking so long on this story, it is because I am going to make this story into a non-profit fan-made manga/comic like story.

I didn't know where to go when I started this story, but I will continue on to finish it. from now on I am going to put my updates on the art of this fan-fiction on my Deviant account, xxx-laughy-xxx.

As I am working on the story, I will progress on my art and writing skills on my off time as I move along this year.

this manga/comic like story will be begin in the fall of 2019.

the least I can do right now, is to wish you all a happy new year!

see you all later.

\- sincerely, laughy.


	9. I am back

Dear followers, Laughy here, and I am back. As a fanfic writer, I am sorry for the year long hiatus, I have been busy doing some studying and working through assignments and tasks for my career and future.

to all of the followers who have followed me and my fan-fiction story, I will give you a glimpse of what I have promise, a manga comic of my RWBY and Hellsing Ultimate crossover fan-fiction.

If you are curious about the future of where this story is going, there will be changes to where the direction of this story is going, like I stated in the HIATUS Page, meaning that I will be having to restart the whole story again with a fresh new start which is quite disappointing and heart breaking. on the bright side, I have finished a few pages of manga crossover fanfiction which you will and could have the chance to see, as my treat for waiting for so long.

Here is a link to the gallery of the trailer of my Fan-fiction: xxx-laughy-xxx/gallery/70471749/hellsing-x-rwby-crossover-manga-comic

Here is a link to my DeviantArt: xxx-laughy-xxx

So long my fellow followers, until next time.

\- sincerely, Laughy.


End file.
